


Ein Engel für Sam

by Raven__Queen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven__Queen/pseuds/Raven__Queen
Summary: Durch einen Streit unter Brüdern kommt Sam einen gewissen Engel immer näher
Relationships: Lucifer/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 3





	Ein Engel für Sam

Sam hasste sich. Er hatte sich mal wieder mit Dean gestritten und er hatte ihm mal wieder vorgeworfen, das er Lucifers Käfig geöffnet hatte. Er wusste nicht mal mehr den Grund des Streits, nur noch das sie sich unschöne Wörter an den Kopf geworfen hatten und Dean daraufhin so wütend auf ihn war das er ihn "Monster" nannte. Daraufhin packte Sam seine Sachen und stürmte aus dem Zimmer. Nun saß er ein paar Städte weiter in einer heruntergekommenen Kneipe und trank ein Bier nach dem anderen. Sein Handy hatte er ausgeschalten, damit Dean ihn nicht erreichen konnte. Sam hatte einfach keine Lust mehr sich die ständige Vorwürfe an zu hören, er wusste er hatte viele Fehler gemacht, doch das Dean so über ihn dachte verletzte ihn. Langsam aber sicher brauchte er was stärkeres und bestellte sich einen Whiskey, welchen er schnell herunter stürzte. Nach ein paar weiteren Gläsern reichte es ihm aber, er bezahlte und verließ die Kneipe. Draußen stand eine kleine Gruppe von Kerlen, welche auf ihn zukamen, als er in ihr Blickfeld geriet. "Hey, du Loser!", rief ihm einer der Typen hinterher. "Was?!", Sams Laune war an Tiefpunkt angelangt und er wollte nur noch zurück ins Motel. Doch die Gruppe schien es amüsant zu finden, Sam zu beleidigen und kamen immer näher auf ihn zu. Sam ignorierte sich und wollte weitergehen bis sich einer dazu erdreistete ihn zu berühren. Sam hatte die Schnauze voll und schlug dem Typen ins Gesicht. Allerdings fanden das seine Kameraden nicht so lustig und schlugen zurück. Da Sam allein war könnte er gegen die Gruppe nicht viel ausrichten und wurde niedergeschlagen, als die Gruppe genug hatte, immerhin hatte Sam auch viel ausgeteilt, ließ Sam sich einige Meter weiter an eine Mauer hinab gleiten und schloss die Augen. Er war sich sicher, das er ein paar miese blaue Flecken und Prellungen davon tragen würde. "Sam", er zuckte bei der Nennung seines Namens zusammen, doch er war zu müde seine Augen aufzumachen. Er kannte die Stimme, aber es fiel ihm nicht ein zu wem sie gehörte. Als er zwei Finger auf seiner Stirn wahrnahm, spürte er wie der Schmerz abklang und er sich besser fühlte. Langsam öffnete er seine Augen und sah Lucifer vor sich stehen. Er erschrak und drückte sich mit dem Rücken näher an die Wand, was Lucifer Grinsen ließ. "Ach Sammy, diesmal bin ich keine Einbildung sondern Realität", grinste Lucifer. "Was willst du?" "Dich, ich wollte immer nur dich", Lucifers Grinsen verschwand aus seinem Gesicht und sich einem enttäuschten Blick. "Sam, ich will der nicht weh tun" "Verschwinde", knurrte Sam, erhob sich und setzte seinen Weg zum Motel fort. Lucifer folgte ihm und die Dame an der Rezeption fragte sie sogar, ob sie ein Doppelbett wollten. Da Sam fiel zu müde war um zu streiten nahmen sie das Zimmer. Im Zimmer fiel Sam sofort auf Bett und schlief ein, Lucifer setzte sich zu ihm und beobachtete ihn die ganze Nacht. Am nächsten Morgen wachte Sam, überraschender Weise, erholt und ausgeschlafen auf und bekam fast einen Herzinfarkt, als er Lucifer neben sich liegend sah, welcher jeder Bewegung von Sam mit seinen Augen folgte. Genervt seufzte Sam und richtete sich auf, er hatte keinen Kater, obwohl er sich gestern so viel reinkippt hatte. Er fühlte sich komplett entspannt und friedlich, obwohl Lucifer, der Teufel höchstpersönlich, neben ihm saß. Er ignorierte Lucifer und ging unter die Dusche, um zu duschen. Er seufzte wohlig auf als das warme Wasser seine Haut berührte und genoss es unter der Dusche zu stehen. Irgendwie störte es ihn nicht den Teufel um sich zu haben, allerdings verwarf er dies Gedanken sofort als ihm bewusst wurde, das er von Lucifer sprach. Als er fertig war stieg er aus der Dusche, trocknete sich ab und ging nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüfte wieder ins Zimmer. Lucifer hatte sich nicht wirklich bewegt und lag noch immer auf dem Bett. Sein Blick lag auf Sam als dieser in den Raum kam, er ließ seinen Blick an seinem Körper hinab gleiten und leckte sich über die Lippen. Sam entging der Blick er und zog sich schnell an, um nicht nackt vor Lucifer zu stehen. "Ich hol mir Frühstück", verkündete Sam und verließ das Zimmer. Lucifer indessen machte sich Gedanken über Sam, wie sollte er ihn nur klar machen, das sie zusammen gehörten. Er war so in Gedanken versunken, das er Sams Ankunft erst durch das knallen der Tür wahrnahm. Dieser war in den Raum gekommen und haute sich aufs Bett. "Sam...", fing der Teufel an, doch Sam unterbrach ihn, "Ich werde nicht JA sagen", "Sam wir gehören zusammen, vertrau mir". Sam seufzte auf, er wusste nicht was er davon halten sollte, "Frag mich einfach nicht", stumm nickte Lucifer und beobachtete Sam. Dieser schaute dem Teufel direkt in die Augen und schien sich in ihnen zu verlieren, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. 'Man das ist Lucifer versuch nicht mal in diese Richtung zu denken, nur weil er dich nicht sofort umbringt und du dich in deiner Gegenwart wohl fühlst und er schon ziemlich hei....STOP', mahnte er sich selbst. Lucifer schmunzelte belustigt, da er Sams Gedanken wahrnahm, was dieser allerdings nicht wusste, 'Interessant'. Plötzlich klingelte Sams Handy, "Dean schon wieder" , murmelte er. "Geh nicht ran", kam es von Lucifer, doch Sam hörte nicht auf ihn. "Ja?", "Sam wo bist?! Was machst du?!", " Ich wüsste nicht was dich das angeht!", "Du sagst nicht JA zu Lucifer, verstanden?! Mach ja nichts dummes! Ich will sofort...". Sam legte einfach auf, setzte sich frustriert aufs Bett und Strich sich mit seinen Händen übers Gesicht. "Sam", fing Lucifer an, doch er sagte nur, "Alles gut", den Rest des Tages verbrachte Sam entweder im Internet oder hinter irgendwelchen Büchern. Am Abend zog Sam sich um und legte sich ins Bett, Lucifer legte sich neben ihn und beobachtet Sam. "Sam...", "Was?", kam es genervt von ihm, "Rede mit mir", darauf bekam der Teufel keine Antwort und hörte nur noch den gleichmäßigen Atem von Sam. Am nächsten Morgen wurde Sam durch ein lautes klopfen an der Türe geweckt, er stand auf und ging zur Tür, um sie zu öffnen. Vor der Türe stand Dean und starrte ihn wütend an, er drückte sich an Sam vorbei und ging ins Zimmer. Entsetzt starrte er auf die Szenerie vor sich und drehte sich ungläubig zu Sam. "Du hast den Teufel im Bett liegen?!", rief Dean entsetzt, doch Sam rief nur, "Dean hau ab!", wütend erwiderte Dean, "Also willst du JA zum Teufel sagen!", "Nein! Außerdem wüsste ich nicht was dich das angeht", "Bist du jetzt total durchgedreht?! Du....", "Was Dean?! Willst du mich wieder als Dämonenblut trinkende Monster bezeichnen?". "Er oder ich Sam?", fragte Dean nun, Sam schwieg. "Er oder ich?!", "Du solltest jetzt gehen", erwiderte Sam nun und wandte sich von Dean ab. Doch Dean dachte gar nicht daran zu gehen, "Er oder ich?!", "Verschwinde Dean, SOFORT!", der Teufel grinste Dean an, was diesen noch wütender machte. Sam hatte die Schnauze voll, er ließ sich doch nicht von seinem Bruder kontrollieren, so weit sollte es nicht kommen. "Weißt du was Sam, ich hatte recht, du bist Schuld das Lucifer frei ist, du hast den Käfig geöffnet, du hast Dämonenblut getrunken, du bist ein Monster, das schlimmste das ich kenne. Und glaub ja nicht das du wieder zu mir kommen kannst, wenn du Mist baust!", mit diesen Worten stürmte Dean aus der Tür und knallte diese zu. Sam lief eine Träne über die Wange, weil er wusste das Dean Recht hatte. Er war Schuld an der Befreiung Lucifers, er hat den Käfig geöffnet. " Sammy...", "Nein!". Schnell zog Sam sich um und ging raus an die frische Luft, heiße Tränen liefen seine Wangen hinab und er zweifelte immer mehr an sich selbst. Außerdem hatte er seine Jacke vergessen und fror nun da es sehr frisch war, deshalb lief er schnell wieder zum Motel zurück. Doch das Zimmer war leer. Lucifer war weg und Sam hatte das Gefühl die Leere würde ihn zerreißen. Langsam aber sicher verzweifelte Sam, Lucifer war weg und das machte ihn Traurig. Er wusste nicht wo diese Traurigkeit herkam, doch sie schien ihn zu erdrücken. Nur leider hatte er keine Ahnung wo diese Gefühle herkamen, doch dann realisierte das er Gefühle für den Teufel hatte. Er hatte diese Gefühle schon als Lucifer nur ein Halluzination war, aber er hatte diese Gefühle verdrängt. Als ihm das bewusst wurde fühlte es sich an wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht, er hatte sich in Lucifer verliebt. Doch er war weg und Sam wusste nicht wo er war. Dann fiel ihm ein das er zu Lucifer beten konnte, was er sofort versuchte. "Lucifer, ich weiß nicht ob du mich hörst, aber ich möchte gerne mit dir reden, du hattest Recht und ich...", "Sam", ein wohliger Schauer lief seinem Rücken hinunter, als Lucifer seinen Namen sagte. "Du hattest Recht", "Ich habe immer Recht", Sam ignorierte den Kommentar und fuhr fort, "Wir gehören zusammen", plötzlich stand Lucifer Sam ganz nahe, flüsterte, "Natürlich gehören wir zusammen", und legte seine Lippen sanft auf die von Sam. In Sam explodierte ein Feuerwerk an Gefühlen, er seufzte wohlig auf und drückte sich an Lucifer. Dieser legte eine Hand um Sams Nacken und zog ihn näher zu sich, um ihm mit der anderen über die Brust zu streichen. Seine Hand wanderte von seiner Brust hinab und fuhr langsam unter Sams T-Shirt, um über seine warme Haut zu streichen. Sam keuchte auf, als er Lucifers kühle Hand auf seiner Haut spürte und erkundete nun auch seinerseits Lucifers Körper. Er stöhnte auf als er spürte wie Lucifers Erektion an seiner rieb und zog ihm das T-shirt aus. Sie entledigten sich immer weiter ihrer Klamotten und das einzige was sie noch anhatten waren ihre Boxershorts . Lucifer drückte Sam aufs Bett, liebkoste seinen ganzen Körper und fuhr mit seinen Händen Sams Seiten entlang. Er verführte Sam und sie verbrachten eine sehr heiße Nacht. Nach dem Sex lagen sie Arm in Arm im Bett und küssten sich, " Ich liebe dich Sam", flüsterte Lucifer, "Ich liebe dich auch", sagte Sam und schlief dann in Lucifers Armen ein.


End file.
